


pero no fue una broma cuando me besaste en tu habitación

by ValerieHayne



Series: bésame fuerte antes de irte [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 13-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 15-Year-Old Harry Styles, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Reverse Age Gap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Harry y Louis se reencuentran, hay un juego de veinte preguntas y primeros besos suceden.





	pero no fue una broma cuando me besaste en tu habitación

**Author's Note:**

> el título es de _Your Biggest Fan_ de Never Shout Never.

Pasan casi tres semanas antes de que Harry vea a Louis de nuevo, veinte largos días, en la opinión de Harry. Es el mismo parque de antes, el cielo despejado y el sol brillando con fuerza aunque se siente un poco de viento helado cortando el ambiente de vez en cuando. Casi una copia del día en que se conocieron. La única diferencia es que Harry no lleva su suéter favorito, optando por usar uno viejo y grande que solía pertenecer a su padrastro y Louis no está corriendo hacia él pidiéndole ayuda.

En cambio, el chico más joven está sentando en un banco de madera frente a los juegos, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y su cuerpo encorvado. Harry sonríe un poco mientras camina hacia el parque, tratando de mantener su paso ligero y silencioso a medida que se acerca.

Una vez detrás del banco, se inclina ligeramente hasta que su boca esta al mismo nivel que el oído de Louis y-

—Sorpresa.

Suena un poco más bajo y algo espeluznante, más aterrorizante de lo que Harry esperaba, pero la forma en la que Louis se sentó tan rápido que su espalda craqueó y todo su cuerpo se congeló antes de dejar salir un pequeño gemido lo vale por completo. Harry se inclina hacia adelante y se ríe maniáticamente, sus brazos envolviéndose sobre su estómago cuando su cabeza se endereza.

—¿Qué...? ¡¿Harry?! —grita Louis, girándose de repente, su rostro es una mezcla de excitación, miedo e ira—. ¡Te odio! —dice él, dándole una sonrisa temblorosa, tiene los ojos aguados—. Pensé que eras un maldito secuestrador, idiota.

Harry para de reír para imitar el puchero de Louis, el chico más joven hace un sonido ofensivo y luego Harry se está riendo de nuevo, más suave y tranquilo que antes.

—Eres un idiota —dice Louis antes de girarse, dándole la espalda a Harry.

—No eras así de cruel la última vez que nos vimos —Harry se mueve hasta sentarse al lado de Louis.

—No eras así de malvado la última vez que nos vimos —replica Louis tratando de sonar atrevido, pero está sonriendo y acercándose a Harry sutilmente, posando su pequeña y fría mano sobre la de Harry.

Harry sonríe con satisfacción cuando nota el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Louis, gira su mano y la aprieta alrededor de la de Louis, haciéndola parecer aún más pequeña.

—Así que... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí solo? —pregunta Harry, notando por primera vez que la pequeña pandilla de "amigos" de Louis no está a la vista.

—No estoy solo. Estoy vigilando a Lottie, mi hermana pequeña, y su amiga —dice Louis, señalando a una pequeña rubia y a una, aún más pequeña, castaña, ambas corriendo alrededor de los pasamanos.

—No tienes que  _verlas,_ ¿o sí? —Harry prácticamente ronronea, inclinándose más cerca, la nariz fría presionándose contra la barbilla de Louis y aliento caliente chocando contra sus clavículas. Louis deja salir un pequeño sonido desde el fondo de su garganta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —jadea él, y Harry retrocede, encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia antes de contestar.

—No sé —dice, jugando con el cabello de Louis.

Louis asiente, despacio, respirando hondo mientras un silencio medio incómodo cae sobre ellos. Harry tararea bajo para él mismo y sigue jugando con el cabello de Louis, las suaves hebras castañas deslizándose entre sus dedos con facilidad.

—¿Harry? —dice Louis después de un rato, aun viendo a las chicas correr por el lugar—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos, cuando te dije que esos chicos se estaban metiendo conmigo y empecé a llorar?

Como si Harry pudiese olvidarlo.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Louis comienza a hablar de nuevo, riéndose suavemente.

—No estaba llorando, ¿sabes? Y tampoco me estaban molestando.

 _Okay_. Harry medio sospechaba de lo primero, porque Louis tiene trece y es muy atrevido e ingenioso y no parece ser del tipo de chico que correría hacia un extraño y empezaría a llorar, pero lo segundo...

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no te estaban molestando? —Harry está un poco sorprendido—. Vi lo nervioso que estabas, eso no pudo haber sido un acto, ¿o sí?

—Sip —dice Louis, marcando la p—. Nunca he sido acosado, pero sí estaba algo nervioso —admite él, girando su cabeza así puede ver a Harry, quién lo incita con la mirada a continuar hablando—. Ok, tu eres muy atractivo, ¿sí? Eso, obviamente me puso algo nervioso,  _y también_  que te estaba mintiendo  _y también_  a los otros, pero eran dos mentiras diferentes,  _y también_  estaba pretendiendo ser un inocente y pequeño chico abusado... ahh, y estaba asustado de que alguien me fuese a regañar por eso —explica Louis.

Harry tiene una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y admiración grabada en el rostro.

—Eres todo un mocosito malcriado, ¿no es así? —se ríe él, y Louis se ilumina como si fuese un cumplido, sonriendo amplio y apretando la mano de Harry. El chico mayor acaba de darse cuenta que sus dedos están entrelazados—. ¿Por qué me lo contaste, de todas formas? Pudiste haberlo mantenido como un secreto.

—Mi mamá dice que es malo empezar relaciones con mentiras —dice Louis, añadiendo un pequeño asentimiento al final.

—¿Una relación, uhm? —pregunta Harry, riéndose de la mirada poco impresionada que le da Louis.

—Eres un idiota. La amistad  _es_  una clase de relación —Louis aparenta estar enojado pero las esquinas de su boca lo traicionan—. Además, dijiste que serías mi novio si yo quisiera.

Ahora Louis es quien sonríe con satisfacción, porque Harry dijo eso, ¿no? Incluso si lo dijo porque Louis parecía inocente y afligido, Harry no se arrepiente porque de verdad le gusta el chico.

—No puedo ir por ahí rompiendo promesas —dice Harry antes de que un alarido rompa la quietud del lugar.

—¡Louis! ¡Louis! ¡Rachelle me empujó! —solloza Lottie, las palabras apenas comprensibles a través de las lágrimas.

Ella corre y se sube al regazo de Louis. Segundos después hay una castaña corriendo hacia Louis también, lágrimas manchando su rostro.

—¡No lo hice! ¡Ella se cayó sola! —La chica, Rachelle, supone Harry, está gritando sobre los sollozos de Lottie.

—Está bien, está bien —las arrulla Louis, acomodando a la chica pequeña en su regazo sobre el banco de madera antes de levantarse—. Es hora de ir a casa.

Hay un gemido de inconformidad por parte de Lottie y Rachelle, ambas chicas frunciendo el ceño por el enojo, pero Louis las ignora mientras carga a su hermana sobre su cadera, llevándola con un poco de dificultad.

Harry se levanta también, incómodo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos viendo cómo Louis comienza a alejarse del parque, Rachelle dándole la mano.

—¿No vienes? —las cejas de Harry se levantan y asiente levemente, tratando de no parecer tan ansioso mientras trota hacia Louis.

 

* * *

 

Para el momento en que llegan a la casa de Louis, Lottie y Rachelle están dormidas, cada chico llevando a una pequeña entre sus brazos. Louis lucha con su hermana mientras trata de abrir la puerta del frente.

—¡¿Mamá?! —grita Louis, algo fuerte. Harry se encoge suavemente cuando Rachelle deja salir un gemido, levantando la cabeza un poco antes de dejarla caer sobre el hombro del rizado con un ruido sordo.

—¿Louis? —La voz de una mujer suena en la distancia momentos antes de que una señora baja con el mismo color de cabello que Louis aparezca, sus brillantes ojos azules aterrizando sobre Harry instantáneamente, las cejas se alzan en sorpresa y calor, una sonrisa amiga expandiéndose sobre su rostro—. Oh, hola —dice ella—. ¿Eres uno de los amigos de Louis?

Harry abre su boca para contestar pero Louis empieza a hablar antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decir algo. —Sí, má. Puedes decirnos dónde dejar a las chicas? Están algo pesadas —dice Louis rápidamente.

Su mama le lanza una mirada desaprobadora pero los dirige hacia la sala. —Sólo pónganlas sobre el sofá. Necesitan tomar una siesta, de todas formas —luego se gira hacia Harry, inclinando la cabeza—. Voy a hacer el almuerzo, ¿quieren algo en particular?

—Uh, no. Gracias señora, eh... —Harry se da cuenta que ni siquiera sabe el apellido de Louis.

Louis resopla levemente detrás de él, dejando a Lottie en el sofá grande, Harry le lanza una mirada sucia.

—No, mamá, sólo llámanos cuando esté listo, ¿ok? —murmura él a toda velocidad, agarra la mano de Harry y prácticamente lo arrastra fuera de la sala hacia las escaleras y, en consecuencia, hacía su cuarto.

—No podías esperar a tenerme sobre tu cama, ¿no? —bromea Harry después de sentarse.

Louis rueda los ojos mientras cierra la puerta, cuidándose de no golpearla. Él no dice nada por algunos momentos, sólo se despoja de su suéter—que en realidad es de Harry—y se quita los zapatos antes de unirse a Harry en la cama, sentándose en el extremo opuesto de ella.

—No te conozco, en realidad —es todo lo que dice él.

Harry asiente, no muy seguro de qué es lo que se supone tiene que decir.

—¿Quieres jugar a las veinte preguntas, entonces? —sugiere él.

Louis asiente, sonriendo emocionado. —Yo voy primero. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Cumpliré dieciséis el primero de febrero —Harry observa a Louis meter las piernas bajo sus muslos—. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida —dice él—. Y es Tomlinson. ¿Color favorito?

—Esa es incluso más estúpida —replica Harry—. Naranja o morado, creo. ¿Tienes más parientes?

—Acabas de conocer a Lottie, obviamente, pero tengo una media hermana, se llama Georgia —Louis para un momento, dudando antes de lanzar su siguiente pregunta—. ¿Alguna vez has besado a un chico?

El cuarto se llena de un silencio algo incómodo. Harry ya esperaba esta pregunta—es la clase de las que se hacen en este juego—pero no creía que fuese a brotar tan pronto.

—Sí, tenía trece —mantiene el tono bajo y despreocupado, pero no puede detener la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro cuando Louis se sonroja.

—¿Cómo fue? —pregunta él, sus labios moviéndose ausentemente hacia su labio inferior.

—No era tu turno de preguntar —Harry se encoge de hombros. Louis resopla pero le hace un ademán para que continúe. Harry finge estar pensado en su pregunta—. ¿Alguna vez has besado a  _alguien_? —Harry presiona su pie cubierto por su calcetín contra el muslo de un muy sonrojado Louis.

—Uh, sí, una vez. Fue con una chica llamada Hannah —baja la mirada y pregunta lentamente—. ¿Cómo es besar a un chico?

—Es genial, mejor que hacerlo con cualquier chica, en mi opinión —Harry no menciona que no ha besado a ninguna chica en un muy largo tiempo—. ¿Quieres probar?

Harry sabe que Louis realmente quiere besarlo, lo puede ver en la forma en que los ojos del castaño brillan con curiosidad y deseo, no puede evitar mirar con evidente satisfacción el sonrojo que se forma en las mejillas del chico y que se extiende sobre su cuello y hacia su pecho. Louis asiente, jadeando un  _"sí",_  y Harry muerde su labio inferior, arrastrándose por la cama hasta que está en frente de Louis, las puntas de sus narices tocándose.

—Te estas sonrojando como una virgen en su noche de bodas, ¿sabías eso? —murmura él con una sonrisa. El sonrojo de Louis se intensifica y trata de bajar la cabeza pero no puede despegar sus ojos de los de Harry.

—No lo hago —replica él, testarudamente.

Harry no responde. En vez de eso, coloca una mano en una de las mejillas de Louis, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante un poco y cerrando el pequeño espacio entre ellos.

Los labios de Louis son suaves y delgados y se sienten fríos contra los de Harry. Louis saca los pies de debajo suyo y se arrodilla más cerca del rizado, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Harry sonríe mentalmente ante la impaciencia de Louis y con su lengua tantea la boca del otro chico, lamiendo su labio inferior hasta que los labios del menor se abren. Harry se inclina sobre Louis, acomodándose entre los muslos del chico más pequeño y sosteniendo su cadera, dedos hormigueando bajo la tela de su camisa.

Louis deja salir un escandaloso gemido y sacude sus caderas hacia arriba, agarrando un puñado de los rizos de Harry y presionando sus bocas más duro.

—Relájate, amor —murmura Harry, separándose.

El rostro de Louis luce aturdido, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con las piernas aún desparramadas alrededor de Harry.

—Yo... ahh, lo siento.

Harry no entiende nada y antes de poder preguntar qué pasa, siente al castaño empujando sus caderas hacia arriba y  _oh_. Está duro.

—Umm, ¿quieres que yo, ahh... haga algo? —pregunta incómodo. Claro que él no va a tener sexo con Louis y no sólo porque su mamá esté en el primero piso sino porque el castaño sólo tiene  _jodidos_  trece años.

—No —Louis sacude la cabeza, el sonrojo acentuado por la palidez de su piel—. ¿Podemos sólo seguir besándonos? ¿Por favor?

Harry asiente suavemente antes de besarlo de nuevo, más fuerte y sucio que la primera vez, y Harry quiere saber cómo un chico de trece años, que sólo ha besado a una chica en su vida, puede parecer tan sensual.

Louis choca sus caderas contra las de Harry de nuevo, una y otra vez, gimiendo y sollozando hasta que no está besando a Harry sino respirando acaloradamente contra su boca, estremeciéndose y dejando salir un gemido alto y largo, claro signo de que se ha corrido.

— _Harry_  —susurra Louis, metiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Harry.

—No has durado mucho tiempo —Harry no puede evitar decir, riéndose del sonido ofendido que Louis dejó salir.

—¡Tengo trece años! —se defiende él, dándole un golpe en la cara a Harry débilmente.

—Sólo estoy bromeando, amor —se ríe Harry, besando la nariz de Louis.

Se quedan en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Louis comienza agitarse y retorcerse.

—¿Puedes moverte para cambiarme la ropa interior? —pregunta educadamente Louis, luciendo adormilado pero incómodo.

—Oh, claro —dice Harry, rodando fuera de Louis y viendo cómo el chico más joven se arrastra fuera de la cama hasta la cómoda, agarrando un par de calzoncillos y corriendo al pasillo, regresando momentos después luciendo igual.

—Tengo sueño —bosteza el castaño, subiéndose a la cama y acurrucándose cerca de Harry.

—Entonces duerme —Harry bosteza también, posando un brazo alrededor de Louis.

—¿Qué si mamá nos ve? —pregunta el chico, preocupado.

—Estamos durmiendo y tenemos toda la ropa puesta, no hay nada malo con eso —declara Harry y Louis asiente lentamente, como si estuviese pensando en alguna razón para poder protestar pero luego se encoge de hombros y cierra los ojos.

Harry piensa que luce tierno. 

**Author's Note:**

> en mi [tumblr](http://www.rainbow-mug.tumblr.com/) pueden gritarme.


End file.
